


Little Silent, Big Baby

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July 2019 Patron Rewards [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Progression, Age Regression, Bullying, Diapers, F/F, Soiling, Wetting, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Silent Magician has lost her levels and maturity in several ways, leaving Gagaga Girl and Dark Magician Girl to mess around with her.





	Little Silent, Big Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Patreon reward for LangHTZK

'How could it have come to this?'  
  
Those were the words that ran through Silent Magician's head as she was being pointedly teased by two of her fellow magicians that she on occasion called 'friends'. On one of her sides was the cheerful yet mischievous Dark Magician Girl, who was giving her shortened body a few squeezes all about to examine the goods. On the other side was the gloomier and meaner Gagaga Girl, who couldn't help herself from pulling down the shortened girl's panties just a few times, usually right after the regressed girl tried her best to keep them on.  
  
The white-haired girl hadn't anticipated that her day would start out this badly either. She was just laying around in bed, sleeping the night away until she felt something wet rushing out down below her. Only upon waking up had she realized that not only had she wet the bed, but she had somehow lost several of her levels reducing her back to her younger aged appearance.  
  
Attempting to solve the problem by running out to find her fellow magicians ended up being just as much of a wash as the time she spent trying to get the pee out of her panties. She initially tried to look for a male magician, but as she even started to get close, the sensation of warmth rushing to her cheeks made it hard for her to even think of admitting to them that she was saddled with a problem as childish as bedwetting.  
  
Following that, the white-haired girl decided to seek out a few girls that were around her level in terms of power. Or rather, around the power level of her true adult form. She ended up running into the twin-like magical girls Gagaga Girl and Dark Magician Girl... which would later turn out to potentially have been the worst pair of people that she could run into at this point in time.  
  
Not a few seconds after she had arrived, the latter of the two had already started to treat her completely like a child, regardless of her actual age or the fact that she wasn't at all close to being a child anymore. The former on the other hand, was much more concerned about forcing the small and shortened girl into acting like a proper child her size should. Usually, this meant that poor Silent Magician would either find her panties reaching over and above her forehead, or they would just simply be missing until she thought the search for them grew boring.  
  
"P-Please, I don't wanna be a baby or a child or anything! I just wanna be a big girl again, can't you just try and help me out so I can be a big girl again? Friends wouldn't bully their smaller friend like this!" The white-clad magician pleaded with her two tormentors while pouting like the kind of child she currently was as they both reached for her panties, prompting them to pause and think about actually honoring her request...  
  
Gagaga Girl kept quiet, preferring to wait and see what her kinder half had in mind for their little piece of proverbial plaything. The maternally charged laugh that came out of Dark Magician Girl's mouth a few moments later was one that simultaneously made the younger Silent Magician feel uncomfortable and yet strangely pleased, as if the solution to all of her problems had been found but the process to recovery would lead to quite the humiliating elements.   
  
"Well, if you really don't want to be a baby or a child, then how about we make sure that you're not going to mess yourself on the floor like one while you work on getting all that pesky age back?" The blonde suggested, and before the smaller girl had a chance to counter her sound argument, she found her cute little wet butt gently prodded by the older girl's wand. A small puff of smoke covered up the crotch area on the regressed girl, to hide away the results of the magic spell that was cast upon her.  
  
Not a moment later as little Silent Magician tried to move, a loud and audible crinkle ran through all three girls' ears right as their collective eyes went straight down towards the white-haired girl's crotch. Sure enough, she had been forcefully equipped with a pair of childish anime-adorned diapers. Not just any diapers, mind, but a set of pullups so that she might just be able to act like a regular adult if she could even manage to pull down the plush and padded pampers without making a mess.  
  
The magician’s lip quivered as she looked at the two older girls, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. “Y-You two probably think this is funny! W-Well it isn’t!” She cried out, yet she just stood there without moving much more than an inch. If she did move, or if she even tried to pull the pullup off, then those two horrid friends of hers would no doubt stop her. Of course, even if she wanted to do either of those things, she would hardly have the time to do so given her current condition. She’d just end up having another accident.  
  
The second the words 'another accident' crossed her mind, a meager whimper left the size-reduced magician’s lips. Merely thinking about the accident that could occur was enough for her bowels to give way. The canal that led to the mess built up within her rear was widening internally bit by bit. Evidently, Dark Magician Girl was completely right to turn her adult undies into an infantile pullup when she had this little control over when she’d make an oopsie.   
  
"Aw, is the little baby going to make boom boom in the back of her diadee? Go ahead, baby-butt. You know you want to, since you're really nothing more than a baby trying to play house, pretending that she's anything more than a little lady." Unlike Dark Magician Girl who seemed to at least be trying to be nice, Gagaga Girl was anything but nice, especially as her words started to creep down the smaller girl's spine and add to the stress down below.  
  
It didn't take much more teasing before Silent Magician lost all control of her weakened bowels. A little snake of shit slipped its way right out of her vulnerable little hole, leaving her to whimper and whine as she felt the fresh poo pushing up against her bottom in no time flat. She really didn't like the icky sensation of poopy touching her butt, but she had to endure. Even if she had just managed to mess a brand new pull up in just a few seconds flat.  
  
As tears welled up within her eyes as she struggled to comprehend how her bladder and bowels could be rendered so utterly unusable, something began to generate within her. Something that she felt would help her get all of her size back... She didn't know why it started happening as she felt her cheeks flush red with humiliation, but she had to try and draw a connection between her shame and the magic building up within her.  
  
At least, she wanted to do that, but she quickly found a pacifier forcing its way into her mouth as she tried to contemplate the true nature of the spark within her. Before she even got a moment to argue against Dark Magician Girl's seemingly endless array of things that she could use to infantilize her over a brief amount of time... as was currently happening, given her uncontrollable need to suckle on the pacifier keeping her quiet.  
  
While little Silent Magician was kept sufficiently sedated by the pacifier, Dark Magician Girl went reached downward with her grubby and naughty hands, only to get stopped by Gagaga Girl whose smirk relayed exactly the kind of smile one would find more than a little unnerving. And for good reason, because every time the darker-clad magician had more than enough good ideas to pull from and. One of which involved those precious pullups that were pinned to her waist. Why change her when she could just get a dry pull up added onto it to keep her some semblance of dry instead?  
  
Figuring that the idea was actually a little bit of brilliance, Dark Magician Girl conjured up yet another pull up, spawning it right on top of the dirty one and adding another layer to the little magician's current padding... Which only served to make the pacifier-suckling baby girl blush a little more as the sensation leaked through the trance that the pacifier pulled her into. In fact, the two girls giggling together and admiring how cute the twin diapers looked on her just made the magical sensation building within her body keep intensifying. Maybe the sensation was actually tied to the way she was going to return to normal? It did kind of resemble the sensation of absorbing the power from spells that usually aged her up, so it wasn't the worst guess...  
  
Thankfully, the pacifier was slipped out of her mouth so that she had a moment to talk properly once more, although the words that slipped out from her lips weren't exactly words to start, more incoherent whimpers and whining over the fact that she was wearing not one pullup but two of them. "C-Can't you two just be nice?!" The little infantile baby girl was starting to cry a little, prompting the two tormentors to look between them as they decided on their next course of action. A course that their little baby no doubt would hate given the mutual grin they shared.   
  
"I'll show you something nice, something adult even. I know you'd love to be more adult, so why don't you try and savor this little feeling?" It didn't take much more than a few moments for the shivers to creep right up the younger girl's spine as Gagaga Girl's whispers snuck their way into her head. She really didn't like her plans, much less how she tended to carry them out, and this one was no exception as she started to shiver and squirm as the older blonde slipped her hand straight into the waistband of her pullup.  
  
Little Silent Magician's eyes widened in shock as she felt her clit being pinched right between the digits of the black-clad magician's fingers, her gleeful giggling just making the pleasure pouring through her feel that much worse. Not to mention how Dark Magician Girl merely stood back and watched, smiling just a little as the moans poured out of the white-clad magician's mouth. The subtle sense of humiliation kept building onto the magic that was gathering within the smallest girl, and so she just did her best to hang on for just a little longer... only to realize that she was hanging onto something much different than she actually should be.  
  
"Noooo no no no no no!" Silent Magician cried out in shock as she felt her bladder filling up by the second, unaware of the spell that little clit-pinch had enabled. Gagaga Girl's giggling just intensified as she watched the blushing girl in front of her try her best to hold back the onslaught of pee that would be rushing out any second now, thoroughly amused by the blush on her cheeks and the way she sunk her teeth into her lips in a failed attempt to keep the flow held back...  
  
It was all for naught of course. She couldn't do anything to hold back the flow. It all had to go somewhere, which happened to be the front of Silent Magician's pre-used pull-up, resulting in a nice mixture of textures. The back was heavy and stinky as a result of the poopy still hanging around in the back, while the front was quickly growing sticky and soggy as a result of the yellow liquid flowed right on out of the poor girl's urethra...  
  
"Good grief, didn't you say you were a big girl? What kind of big girl wets herself when she's getting her clitty pinched by one of her friendly mommies?" Gagaga Girl's words were as taunting as ever as she looked back at her fellow blonde with a wicked smirk on her face. "Why don't we take a picture to keep a nice memento of her time as a baby?"   
  
Immediately, the white-haired girl wanted to protest the action, already more than humiliated at this point. If either of the two girls took a picture of her with her diapers all wet and stinky, she'd never live it down! Unfortunately for Silent Magician, her protests turned into moans as the younger of the two blondes played with the lips of her wet slit, ramping up the pleasure within her...  
  
As Gagaga Girl continued to play with that little baby girl's most precious area, her arousal just kept increasing, moans peaking in volume... right up until the infantilized little heard the obvious click from a phone. She couldn't stomach looking towards the older blonde to confirm her suspicions, but she had to.  
  
The sight of a phone in Dark Magician Girl's hands, and the cheeky chuckle from her lips was enough to affirm it all. The two girls she definitely weren't going to call friends any longer, now had all the blackmail that they ever needed. Before she had the time to complain and whine, she felt her poor pussy get penetrated by two of the younger blonde's fingers, sending her right across the edge.  
  
The juices that quickly gushed out of Silent Magician's nether regions splattered all over her tormentor's hand as well as the soggy padding behind it, causing it to grow even wetter than it already was. She had just been forced to experience the height of humiliation and the height of arousal. It couldn't get any worse and it definitely had to get better from that point on.  
  
As if fate itself had a better fate in store for the humiliated little girl, the sensation inside of her hit its breaking point. The white-haired magician's eyes widened as she realized the true purpose of what had been building within her, and she immediately took advantage of power the feeling granted her.  
  
She was going to return to her proper age, and cast away the humiliation she had just went through..!  
  
Both of the bullying magician girls shielded their eyes as a bright flash emitted from the smaller girl, the juices dripping from Gagaga Girl's hand as she had swiftly withdrawn it once the brightness started. Both of them were left briefly stunned as they had no chance to look directly into the bright light without something awful happening to their eyes.  
  
Finally. After enduring so much humiliation. So much bullying by the hands of her two fellow magicians, Silent Magician had managed to build up enough magic to return to her old form. Her proper form, the one aged ever so slightly above the two others. She could breathe a sigh of relief as the process of her rapid re-aging was hidden away by the flash emitted from her body...  
  
By the time the white disappeared from the two other girls' eyes, they were treated to quite the sight. There the adult Silent Magician stood, properly leveled back up to 8 like she should be, and yet something on their grinning faces told the white-clad magician that something was still amiss. This prompted her to nervously raise her eyebrow. "What's... what's so funny...?" Silent Magician 'Lv8' asked, only for the familiar stench to hit her nose. "...No..."  
  
As much as the white-haired girl wished for her problems to be over by the time that she regained her proper age, things were nowhere near that easy. That much was certain as she looked down at her waist... and indeed, she found herself not only wearing the exact same child-sized diapers that now looked even more out of place on her form than before, but those very same diapers were now also incredibly filled up to the point where if she tried to remove them without lying down, the mess might just spread around and leave stains on her poor pretty legs. Not to mention the inevitable portable river of pee that would run down those very same legs to the point of leaving behind a tiny lake at her feet, should she squish the front of her layered padding.  
  
Gagaga Girl and Dark Magician Girl on the other hand were more than pleased with this outcome, especially as they started to nudge the child-sized diapees on their little girl's bottom. Their grins were... intimidating, to say the least. The fact that they were more than happy to keep tormenting her even as she had regained her former prestige was far too much to handle, evident by the way 'little' Silent Magician's lip was starting to quiver.  
  
"Oh, don't feel bad! Your favorite mommies'll take goooooood care of our equally favorite little baby butt magician. Isn't that right?" Dark Magician Girl chimed happily before winking towards her fellow blonde companion, who could only smirk back in response to the wink.  
  
"Of course. Then again, if you're making that much mess in those baby-sized diapers, maybe we're going to have to find a diaper that's the proper size for a girl like you. I'm sure Silent Swordsman'll be more than happy to change you if he knew his friend was coming down with bowel and bladder troubles so problematic that even her magic can't get rid of it!" Gagaga Girl continued as she ran her hand along the bigger girl's bottom, pushing the mess right into that slender and slim form as her teasing words cut deep, which was quite obvious as every word made Silent Magician squirm more than she ever had while she was lacking in the size and age department.  
  
Her tormentors' grins grew to reach from one ear to the other as they spoke in unison. "Unless you want us to keep our little baby a secret from everyone. You'll be keeping our relationship a secret too, otherwise there's going to be a lot of hell to pay for a little lady like you. That sounds just find to you though, doesn't it?" Even when they offered her a way to stay mostly secret, they still added a caveat that would benefit them. What shrewd blackmailers they were...  
  
Little Silent Magician could only nod, fearing what her Mommies might think up next. She just hoped it wouldn't be worse than being stuck as a kid again...


End file.
